Severus & Hermine SnapeIhr Leben!
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: Severus & Hermine bekommen einen Brief und erinnern sich......Krmimi,Romanze!
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo Mum und Dad,_

_oh es ist so viel geschehen. Ich habe ein Ohnegleichen bekommen, und ein ANNEHMBAR in MUGGELKUNDE!! ICH IN Muggelkunde ein Annehmbar. Was denkt sich diese dumme Pute von Brown, Verzeihung Weasley eigentlich._

_Egal, was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte, kennt Ihr den Geheimgang der bei der buckligen Hexe anfängt und bei der heulenden Hütte endet? Mum, ich lernte dort unseren neuen Hauslehre Prof Bletchley kennen. Ein charmanter und gut aussehender Lehrer. Oh Mum, er ist so süß. Frag doch mal Dad, ob Beziehungen zwischen Lehrer und Schüler verboten sind? (Nein, lass es bloß sein, Dad ist im Stande und kommt her und verflucht Bletchley.) Habt ihr so lange gewartet, bis zum ersten Kuss, bis Du Hogwarts verlassen hast? Oh meldet euch doch schnell._

_Eure Serena_

„SEV!" schrie Hermine nach ihrem Mann. Als dieser nicht sofort reagierte, schrie sie noch ein wenig lauter. "SEVERUS ADRIAN SNAPE!" Sie lief ihm entgegen, samt Brief in der Hand. "Was ist denn los Hermine?" Severus arbeitete z zt nicht als Lehrer, zumindest nicht in der Zeit wo Serena nach Hogwarts ging. Die sieben Jahre hatte er sich frei stellen lassen, dafür braute er nun für die Apotheken, Bordells, Bars Tränke. Und das lohnte sich sogar finanziell, wären sie drauf angewiesen, mehr als der Lehrerberuf. Aber Severus war von Haus aus reich, nun ja und Hermine auch. Aber das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. "LIEß!!" Sie drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. Severus lächelte selig, als er die Zeilen am lesen war. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, über wen er hier diese Dinge am lesen war. "WAS? Moment mal Hermine, wir reden hier von Serena unserer Tochter, sie wird doch nicht, sie ist minderjährig."

Hermine lachte freudlos auf. "Oh ich vergaß, das sie minderjährig ist. Wie alt war ich noch einmal, als Du und Luc mich in genau diesem Tunnel gefunden habt, und als ihr dann mit mir geschlafen habt? Ach ja richtig siebzehn, mit Zeitumkehrer wurde ich 14 Tage später 18 Jahre und somit Volljährig. Und Bletchley? Bletchley kennt die Geschichte, da er Dein Schüler war, und dieses kleine, aber feine Geheimnis zwischen uns dreien mitten auf dem Feld von Voldemort laut hinaus gerufen wurde. Ich bitte Dich unternimm was, es ist unsere Tochter, die unserer beiden Dickköpfe hat. Und vor allem, es ist Bletchley, und ich traue ihm alles zu."

RÜCKBLICK

Hermine musste dringend nach Hogesmead, sie hatte vergessen neues Pergament und einen neuen Kessel zu kaufen für Zaubertränke. Gerade Zaubertränke, Snape würde sie vier teilen. Jeder andere Lehrer hätte Verständnis, wenn sie es am We kaufen würde. Aber nicht Snape. "Harry? Ich muss mal dringend nach Hogesmead. Wie komme ich am besten hinaus?" Harry hob ihre Braue. "Wie wäre es mit durch die Türe." scherzte er. "Potter, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das wir wegen Voldemort nicht einfach so die Schlossgründe verlassen dürfen. Also welchen Weg empfiehlst du mir nun." knurrte sie. Harry sah sofort das kein neuer Scherz kommen durfte. "Ok, ok, nehm den Weg bei der buckligen Hexe, die Sprüche kennst Du ja, Du endest an der heulenden Hütte. Möchtest Du die Karte mitnehmen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch. Wer soll sonst noch durch den Tunnel kommen. Ach ja, eins noch, wenn Ron fragt, Du hast mich weder gesehen, noch gesprochen." Damit huschte sie durch das Portrait davon. Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über seine beste Freundin. Als der Sessel sich neben ihm drehte, lächelte er selig. "Du bist gemein, Du weißt das Dad und mein Patenonkel öfters durch diesen Gang gehen."

Die Brünette Schülerin, war fast in Lavender und Ron gerannt. Was suchten sie auch gerade auf diesem Gang, wo die buckelige Hexe war, na wie gut, das sie McGonegalls Stimme gut imitieren konnte. "Na, na Argus, da werden sicherlich keine Schüler sein, die dort herum knutschen." Fuck, sie würde nie knutschen sagen. Oh egal, die beiden Dumpfbacken hatten es nicht mit bekommen. Gut so, sie verzogen sich, und Gott sei Dank in die andere Richtung. Sie schielte um die Ecke, und als sie sah, die Luft war frei lief sie schnell zur Hexe und nuschelte den Zauberspruch. Damit huschte sie schnell in den Gang. "Fuck, wieso muss dieser Gang nur so eng sein." zischte sie. Ohne sich um zu sehen, lief sie schnell weiter, sie wollte so schnell wie mgl zurück sein.

Sie war gerade zu der Stelle gekommen, wo man aufrechter gehen konnte, als sie vor sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Was war das denn? Die Schulsprecherin, blieb stehen und horchte, da war es wieder. Und dann sah sie es, nein das konnte nur ihr passieren. Noch hatte Snape sie wohl nicht entdeckt, also schnell zurück. Sie drehte sich lautlos herum und wollte los rennen, und rannte vollends in jemanden hinein. Der Duft kam ihr so bekannt vor, er roch aber lecker, das war mal klar. Sie sah hoch und schluckte, F.U.C.K. Mit den zwei Teufeln von Slytherin im Geheimgang, und Harry, würde in den nächsten zwei Std nicht auf die Karte des Rumtreibers sehen. "Na, na wohin so eilig Mrs Granger. Severus sieh mal, was, Verzeihung wen ich hier gefunden habe. Wohin wollten sie denn Mrs Granger."

Snape kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie beiden zu. "Mrs Granger?" Die Braue ging ein wenig höher. "Sie können mir sicher erklären, wieso sie hier in Geheimgängen herum rennen?" Er hob die Braue noch höher, wow wie machte er das. Hermine schloss einen Moment ergeben die Augen und drehte sich zu Snape um. Und dann bleib ihr das, was sie sagen wollte im Mund stecken. Vor ihr stand Snape in Hose und Hemd, sonst nichts. "Ist ihnen nicht kalt, bei diesem Wetter Sir." Sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. "Verzeihung Sir. Ich wollte nur eben schnell nach Hogesmead, ich habe den Kessel und das Pergament in Hogesmead vergessen. Ich wollte die beiden Dinge nur schnell holen." Snape grinste, und holte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor. Und zeigte Ihr genau die beiden Dinge. "Meinen sie die." WOHER und wie bekam er Ihre Dinge? "Ja Sir, das sind meine Dinge. Und ich denke, das ich es nicht umsonst bekomme. Was muss ich tun."

Sie hörte Malfoy hinter ihr kichern. "Sie ist doch ein ganz kluge Frau." Oh weia, sie wollten sie doch nicht vergewaltigen? "Granger hol die Gedanken aus der Gosse. Auch wenn wir offiziell Anhänger Voldemorts sind, schänden wir bestimmt keine Frauen. Sie werden uns helfen, beim Tränkbrauen. Jeden Abend." Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf, und lief rose farbend an. Sie schämte sich, sowas gedacht zu haben. "Verzeihung Sir." Sie drehte sich um. "Verzeihung Mr Malfoy." Moment mal, hatte er gesagt, SIE WAREN offiziell Anhänger des Lords? Sollte das heißen das Malfoy kein Anhänger war??? Sie sah die beiden an, die nun grinsten, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Nein wir lesen nicht Ihre Gedanken. Man kann in deinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenem Buch. Nun folg uns dann mal bitte." Die beiden Männer liefen mit Hermine in der Mitte den Gang zurück, doch kurz vor dem Ausgang, bogen sie rechts ab. Da war doch gerade noch kein Gang gewesen. Dieser war normal hoch, und sie bogen noch drei Mal ab, und landeten dann direkt in anscheinend Snapes Privaträumen. "Setz Dich, magst du ein Glas Elfenwein trinken?"

Als sie da saß, mit dem Glas Wein in der Hand sah sie sich um, es war hier urgemütlich, zwar ein wenig dunkel eingerichtet, aber nichts desto trotz gemütlich. Und ganz aus Gewohnheit her, zog sie ihre Pumps aus und zog sie an sich ran. Snape und Malfoy sahen dies belustigt zu, sagten aber nichts. „Ich muss sagen, Du kannst Minerva eins a nach machen." Sie sah auf und sah direkt in Malfoys Augen. "Öhm, was wie?" nuschelte sie. "Ja, ich war direkt hinter Ihnen, leugnen also zwecklos." grinste er. Nun lächelte sie verlegen. "Eine kleine Angewohnheit, so halte ich mir Ron hin und wieder zurück." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein, mehr aus Verlegenheit. Doch sie musste feststellen, das er Ihr super gut schmeckte. "Der ist lecker." Snape nickte und nippte auch an seinem Wein.

„Ich denke, da wir nun eine längere Zeit zusammen arbeiten werden, bin ich dafür, das wir uns Duzen sollten und beim Vornamen nennen. Natürlich, wenn ich offiziell hier bin, müsstest Du mich weiterhin siezen, und unser Verhältnis ist weiterhin angespannt." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, so das er sein Glas an ihrs an tippte. "Lucius." Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr oder? "Severus." Damit hörte sie das nächste leise Gong an ihrem Glas. "Hermine." nuschelte sie. "Seit wann so verlegen, sonst ist dein Mundwerk doch auch ein wenig vorlauter." zwinkerte ihr Snape zu. "Ok, ok Snape zwinkert und lächelt nicht, und Malfoy schon mal gar nicht. Wer seit ihr, und was habt ihr mit den beiden gemacht." knurrte sie. Die beiden lachte hell auf. "Wir sind auch nur private Menschen." es machte sie nachdenklich, sie musste zugeben, sie hatte noch nie darüber nach gedacht, ob Snape und Malfoy ein privat Leben hatten.

Wie sie waren, was sie taten. Was machte Malfoy eigentlich beruflich. Sie sah ihn an, hmm, was konnte er beruflich machen? Bestimmt war er Anwalt oder sowas, für seine kleinen, feinen Freunde. "Sind sie, nein Du, bist Du Anwalt?" Er hob die Braue und lachte auf. "Ja sowas in der Art. Anwalt für die Schüler und ihre Eltern. Ich bin der Schul und Jugendminister." Hermines Glas segelte gen Boden. "Schul und Jugendminister? Merlin, das ist nicht wahr oder?" Doch er nickte und strich sich sein Haar nach hinten. "Doch." Hermine kam ein Gespräch in Erinnerung. Sie hatte damals über Viktor ein paar Hexen und Zauberer aus London, Bulgarien und Frankreich kennen gelernt. Ein paar von Ihnen, war schon nicht mehr Schüler, sondern schon im Beruf. Und eine hatte ihr letztens in Hogesmead bei einem Kaffee vor geschwärmt, wie geil der Schul und und Jugendminister wäre, und wie gut er lecken und vögeln könnte.

Beide Männer sahen sie interessiert fragend an, als sie da so in Gedanken vertieft saß. "Sagt Dir der Name Lucia McInthos was?" Lucius dachte einen Moment nach. Dann grinste er frech. "Oh ja die kleine, die ist nett." Nun sah er sie fragend an. "Ist eine Freundin von mir, die mir letztens von dem Schul und Jugendminister und seinen Künsten vor schwärmte." Sie sah vor sich, wo Ihr Glas wieder stand, befüllt und heil. "Danke." Sie sah Richtung Snape. "Um was für Tränke handelt es sich." Das war doch mal interessant zu erfahren. "Wir werden Tränke für die unsere Seite brauen. Aber eben auch für den Lord. Er denkt, er bekommt Stärkungstränke, jedoch wird er sie nicht bekommen. Er bekommt, einfach nur Vitamintränke. Die ihm aber nicht helfen werden. Du musst auch noch dafür sorgen, das Potter endlich lernt, der Auserwählte zu sein. Er muss endlich lernen, das er Voldemort entmachten wird müssen."

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf, sie sah rechts von sich, wo Lucius und Severus saßen, ein Bücherregal, rund um das Sofa. Und somit erhob sie sich, und sah sich die Bände an, er hatte wirklich ein paar seltene Exemplare hier rum stehen. "Mrs Granger, Hermine weißt Du wann in Nottingham der Markt ist." Sie sah zu Snape und hob die Braue. "Hmm, ich denke Samstag wird auf jeden Fall der Markt sein. Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Als Kind hat es mich nicht groß interessiert. Und in meinen Ferien, war ich bisher wenn nur Samstags da." Sie stand nun genau vor Snape. "Verzeihung, wenn das unhöflich ist, aber ich finde es so interessant, was Du alles an Büchern hier hast." Severus nickte nur lächelnd und lehnte sich zurück, und er war ein Mann und genoss was er vor sich sah. "Ist doch passend, dann fahren wir vor deiner Geburtstagsfeier eben zum Markt hin. Hermine würdest Du uns begleiten."

Ob sie die beiden belgeiten würde? Na sie wäre dumm, wenn nicht, dann könnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe mal dort wieder nach Büchern suchen. "Gerne, sehr gerne sogar." Dann sah sie die Männer unter/ vor sich an. "Was sag ich meinen Freunden? Was sag ich dem Direktor und Prof McGonegall. Würde ich denen sagen, das ich mit euch in die Muggelwelt fahre, bringen die mich postwendend nach St Mungos." Die Männer lachten dunkel auf, Hermine lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. "Eine Sorge, ich regel es mit Minerva und Albus. Deinen Freunden, kannst Du sagen, das ich Dich erwischt habe, bei Deinem Ausbruch, und Du nun Strafarbeiten hast. Und wenn sie fragen, woher Du Kessel und Pergament hast, ganz einfach, wir sind dann zusammen ins Dorf gegangen." Hermine hob die Braue. "Die glauben mir doch nie, das wir zusammen im Dorf waren." Ein fieses Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen. "Oh doch, wenn es seine Strafarbeit war"

So saß sie noch zwei Std in der Gesellschaft der beiden Männer, und sie lachten viel. Und Hermine fand heraus, das die beiden wirklich, ganz, ganz anders waren, wie die Schüler sie kannten. Als es klopfte horchte jeder auf. "Wer kann das sein?" rutschte es Hermine heraus. "Das kann nur Draco sein, jeder Albus eingeschlossen kommt durchs Büro." Damit schwang Severus den Zauberstab und die Tür flog los. Und rein kam Draco Malfoy. "Hi Onkel Sev, ich habe gehört da….oh verzeih du has….Granger??"E r schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. "Was tut Granger hier?" schnarrte er. "Stell Dein Schnarren ein, und setz Dich hin." kam es flockig locker von Lucius. Hermine sah belustigt zu, der Wein wirkte ein wenig, wie Draco sich setzte und sie an sah wie ein Auto, welches er ja nicht kannte. "Was tut sie hier." verlangte er zu wissen. "Stell Dir vor Draco, über mich brauch man nicht in der dritten Form reden."

„Ja, ist ja ok. Also was tust Du hier, in so lockerer und lustiger Runde? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht normal, das Du hier so lustig sitzt, mit meinem Dad und meinem Patenonkel/ Hauslehrer und heiter Wein säufst. Ja ihr sauft, ihr seit alle angeschicktert." Lucius lachte belustigt, und gab damit Draco nur noch mehr Recht. "Darf ich eine Gegenfrage stellen?" Draco sah sie fragend an, aber es fehlte in seinem Gesicht dieser verachtende Blick. Seine Braue hob sich fragend und er nickte ihr zu. "Was tust du seit ca 4 Wochen, jeden Tag bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie grinste, sie kannte die Antwort. Draco wand sich nun wirklich wie eine Schlange. "Woher weißt Du. Ich habe Zauber angewandt, niemand konnte mich erkennen. Ausser einer Person." knurrte er. Die beiden Männer sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Ginevra Weasley?" kam es von Malfoy sen.

„Was dein Dad weiß es noch nicht? Also ich weiß, das es sonst niemand mit bekommen hat. Aber ich konnte Dich sehen, ebenso wie die jenige Person." umschrieb sie es weiter. "Fuck, ok, ok. Ja ich bin seit Wochen jeden Tag bei euch, und die Person bei uns in den Dungeons. Wie zum Teufel, kannst Du Zauber der Vampire austricksen? Und ja Dad, Du erfährst nun etwas, was bisher nur die jenige Person wissen und ich, ok und Blaise. Ich in schwul, und was noch besser ist, ich liebe den Retter der Welt.." Lucius saß da, und sah seinen Sohn lange an, Hermine dachte schon, das er gleich im Dreieck springen würde. Aber nein, er tat nichts der gleichen. Er saß ruhig da, trank seinen Wein, und sah seinen Sohn weiter hin nur an. "Ich habe es Dir doch gesagt, ich habe gespürt, das was anders ist zwischen Ihm und Harry. Und das er schwul ist, habe ich Dir schon lange gesagt." konterte severus. "Gut, dann bist Du schwul. Lerne Deinen Geist noch besser ab zu schotten, der Lord darf niemals hinaus bekommen, das Du Harry liebst.

Dann seit Ihr beide nur noch mehr in Gefahr, als vorher. Ich will Harry aber offiziell kennen lernen, hol ihn JETZT hier her." Draco schluckte und nickte. "Danke Dad. Das ich mich nicht in Dir getäuscht habe." Lucius lächelte und breitete die Arme aus, und Hermine wurde Zeuge wie Vater und Sohn sich in den Armen lagen. "So und nun gehe, bevor mein Image total im Arsch ist." knurrte Lucius kalt. "Das liebster Luc hast Du schon lange geschafft." Malfoy sen stand auf und trat vor Hermine, er beugte sich hinab, legte seine Arme links und rechts neben Ihr hin. "Wie hast Du mich genannt." zischte er. "LUC! Ich wusste nicht, das Du seit neustem schwerhörig bist. Mein liebester habe ich Dich auch noch genannt." grinste sie frech. "Hah es ist vorbei, ich kann sie nicht mehr einschüchtern." Oh doch, das schaffst Du schon noch, nur nicht so wie Du Dir denkst. Ihr ging eine kühle Welle der Erregung über den Rücken.

„Granger, verzeih Hermine bevor ich Harry hole. Wieso bist Du hier, und so locker, wieso redest Du mit meinem Dad so." Hermine konnte nicht anders. "Ich? Herje, da hat man seit einem halben Jahr ne lockere Affaire mit den beiden, und keiner auf Hogwarts hat es mit bekommen?" Draco stand da, der Mund offen, er versuchte mehrmals etwas zu sagen, aber es klappte nicht. Dann fing Hermine schallend an zu lachen. "Herrje Granger, musst Du mir so einen Schock versetzen. Wartet hier." Damit lief er eiligen Schrittes davon. "So, eine lockere Affaire willst Du also mit uns haben." Hermine erschrak, vor Ihr hockte nun Snape und strich ihr über die Beine. "Was? Ich wollte Draco ein wenig verulken." schluckte sie. Snape grinste sie frech an, so dass sie ohne zu überlegen Ihm auf den Arm haute. "Boah." Severus stand lachend auf. "Siehst Du Luc, ich kann sie noch verschrecken." Und setze sich damit hin.

Na das ließ eine Granger nicht auf sich sitzen. Hermine glitt zu Severus hinüber und setze sich in Reiterstellung auf seinen Schoß. "Ja so sicher, liebster Severus." Der schluckte und sah Ihr in die Augen. Und Hermine spürte wieder dieses kribbeln, und erhob sich. Was war das nun dauernd. Doch bevor sie weiter drüber nach denken konnte, klopfte es wieder. Sie erhob sich und sah die Bäner über Ihr wieder an. Konnte Draco fliegen, sie sah die beiden Männer an, anscheinend war es jedoch nichts erstaunliches, das sie so schnell zurück waren. Herein kam Draco, mit Harry an der Hand der ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkte. "Erkläre mir das, wieso Du hier rum sitzt." knurrte er leise. "Das hätte ich schon noch getan Mr Potter." zischte Hermine zurück. "Severus? Ich müsste mal austreten."

Severus erhob sich und bat Ihr Ihm zu folgen und führte sie durch eine Tür, wo sie in ein Schlafzimmer kamen. "Öhm Sev? Ich wollte Pipi machen." Der drehte sich grinsend um. "Ja? Wieso Du wolltest mich doch gerade reiten." kam es schnurrend mit einmal hinter Ihr. Hermine wirbelte erschrocken herum, und sah einen frech grinsenden Snape vor sich. "Das war ein Scherz, kleines. Da die Türe ist mein Bad." Sie seufzte leise auf und nickte und verschwand im Bad, wow war das mal riesig. Als sie vor dem Spiegel stand, und sich die Hände wusch, erschrak sie, als Ihr Spiegelbild mit einmal mit Ihr sprach. "So meine Süße, Du bist auf dem besten Wege dabei Dich zu verlieben." Die Brünette sah auf und lachte ihr Spiegelbild aus. "Verlieben? Du hast sie ja echt mehr alle." Severus stand im Schlafzimmer und grinste, er hatte jedes Wort dank eines Zaubers mit bekommen.

Zwei Std später, drei neue Freundschaften mehr, verschwand Harry mit Draco in die Dungeons. Hermine war eingeschlafen im Sessel, und Harry wollte sie noch hoch bringen, aber severus wollte sich drum kümmern. Der schickte Minerva eine Nachricht, das Hermine bei Zusatzarbeiten bei Ihm eingeschlafen sei, und er sie morgen Früh rechtzeitig wecken würde. Und dann brachte er sie in sein Bett, welches er magisch vergrößte, da Lucius auch bleiben wollte. Per Zauber zog er sie um, und zog Ihr einen Flanellschlafanzug an. "Kommst Du auch nach Bett Luc? Ich muss morgen früh raus, ich bin kaputt vom Tag. Und wir haben unser erstes Etappenziel erreicht."

Hermine wurde wach, weil sie tuscheln hörte, und spürte weiches an ihrem Körper??? Sie trug doch Seiden Negliges nachts, und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie das Schlafzimmer von Severus. Nanu? Oh je sie musste eingeschlafen sein, wie peinlich. Dann sah sie an sich hinab, was war das? Oh Gott, was dachte Severus nur von ihr, was sie nachts trug. "Hör auf Luc, oh hlg Merlin, Luc nicht." Was taten die beiden? Hermine schloss die Augen, und drehte sich herum. Stille, na mal die Augen zu lassen. Und richtig eine Minute später ging das Gespräch weiter. "Das gefällt Dir nicht." Und dann hörte Hermine ein Grollen und Zischen. "Merlin, doch Luc. Aber Hermine liegt neben uns, was wenn sie wach wird. Denk an unser Ziel. Wir wollen mit ihr Sex haben. Wenn sie hier sieht, wie Du mir einen bläst, oder mich vögelst, meint sie nachher noch das wir Schwul sind."

Sie wollten sie verführen? Na Danke aber auch. Sie öffnete ein Auge, und sah zu Lucius, der sie genau an sah, und zwinkerte. "Komm schon Sev, die kleine schläft tief und fest. Lass dich gehen." Dann ein Schnipp und Snape trug eine Augenbinde und war mit den Händen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt. "Luc. Oh ja." Lucius deutete Hermine an ruhig zu bleiben, die nun beide Augen geöffnet hatte und Ihm zu nickte. Und dann sah sie zu, wie er Severus Schwanz oral verwöhnte, und wie Snape ab ging. Merlin, es erregte sie. *Willst Du auch mal? Du darfst nur keinen Laut von Dir geben.* hörte sie Lucs Stimme im Kopf. Hermine nickte und wollte sich bewegen. *Nicht bewegen, ich hexe eben einen Zauber, das er Dich nicht spürt beim kriechen.*

Als er nickte krabbelte sie rüber, und nahm den Penis tief im Mund auf und Snape schrie auf. "Merlin Luc, das ist gut." Der lachte leise auf, und glitt nun in Hermines Slip und rieb Ihren Kitzler. Die wand sich, und übertrug die Bemühungen auf Severus Schwanz weiter. Und der konnte nicht anders und kam laut schreiend. Das war auch gut so, denn Hermine kam ebenso laut. Sie sah zu Luc, und sah noch wie er die Finger mit ihrem Saft sich genüsslich abschleckend in den Mund schob. *Ein Kuss, dann krabbel schnell rüber und tu, als wenn Du schläfst.* Hermine und er küssten sich gierig, und Lucius schmeckte Severus Sperma noch. Als sie da lag und die Augen schloss grinste er, ein Schnippen und Severus sah ihn an, und die Fesseln waren weg. "Ein Whiskey im Wohnzimmer noch?" Hermine hörte nur noch, wie die beiden Männer rüber gingen, und schlief ein.

„Lucius, das warst nicht Du alleine." Der drehte sich grinsend um. "Nein Schatz, Hermine hat ihn Dir geblasen, bist Du gekommen bist, und hat Deinen Saft geschluckt. Und ich habe sie zum Höhepunkt getrieben. Hier rieche." Damit hielt er Severus die Finger hin, der nun Ihren Geruch wahr nahm, und genüsslich die Augen schloss. "Nun beuge Dich über den Schreibtisch." knurrte Lucius. Severus konnte nicht andres als zu gehorchen, er lehnte sich über den Tisch und spürte wie Lucius Ihm die Hose runter zog und dann raschelte es, und ein Stoß und Lucius war in Severus. "Merlin, musst Du mich trocken ficken." zischte Severus. "Ja heute muss es dringend sein. Und nun Schnauze. Wir können mal wieder in den Club der Träume gehen. Und Du als mein Sklave." Sie gingen öfters in den Club, meistens beide als Master. Aber hin und wieder, mochten sie es, wenn Severus der Sklave war. Er saß dann im Geschirr, neben Lucius, wobei er auf dem Boden kniete.

Und wenn jemand kam, ihn sich ausleihen wollte, so bewilligte Luc es hin und wieder. Oder er wurde halt in der Nische gevögelt oder durfte wen verwöhnen. Ein Wort konnte niemand hinaus tragen, denn ein Zauber am Eingang verhinderte dies. Und alleine der Gedanke daran, brachte Ihn schon wieder nah an die Klippe. "Fass mich an Luc." knurrte Severus, doch Lucius fasste nicht seinen Schwanz an, und als er selbst Hand an legen wollte, schlug Lucius die Hand weg. "DU bleibst davon." Und stieß weiter in Ihn hinein. Er spürte wie Lucius kam, und war immer noch voll auf erregt. Lucius entzog sich ihm, reinigte sie beide und holte sich einen Whiskey. "Luc, ich habe da noch ein Problem." Der blonde Malfoy drehte sich herum und sah ihn spöttisch grinsend an. "Hol Dir einen runter. Schatz ich bin zu müde." Oh nein, Lucius war wieder sadistisch drauf. Es wurde Zeit, das sie wieder wirklich mal in den Club gingen fürs Master Sklavenspiel. Nun stand er da mit einer harten Latte und war spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi.

Hermine erwachte morgens und bewegte sich leise, als sie aus dem Bett wollte, hielt sie eine Hand die aus dem nichts geschnellt kam fest. "Wo willst Du hin. Guten Morgen." knurrte Snape leise. Hermine drehte sich um, und lag nun immer noch in Severus Armen. "Wo ist Lucius?" Severus sah hinter sich, wo nur ein Zettel lag. „Er ist schon zur Arbeit. Wir sehen Ihn heute Abend im Labor." Er hatte heute Nacht sich keine Abhilfe mehr geschafft, und war immer noch erregt. Wenn auch sein Penis z zt aus anderen Gründen hart war. "Wer hat mir eigentlich diesen Schlafanzug angezogen? Ich trage nachts meist Seide." Severus stöhnte auf, alleine der Gedanke, Ihre Haut in Seide. "Geht's Dir gut." erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Danke ja. Das war ich, ich wusste nicht, was Du anhaben wolltest." Und so lagen sie einfach nur da und sahen sich in die Augen. Hermine erinnerte sich an heute Nacht, sie hatte Severus Snape einen geblasen, wobei er dies nicht wusste. "Danke für heute Nacht Hermine, das war das beste was ich je mit Abstand erlebt habe." Hermine sah Ihn nun alarmiert und mit großen Augen an. "Was meinst Du." Severus schmunzelte, irgendwie war sie niedlich. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Ihr Ohr. "Wie Du deinen Mund über meinen Penis geschlossen hast, und Ihn mir so lange gelutscht hast, bis ich in Ekstase in Ihm gekommen bin." Hermine schloss die Augen, schluckte und sie war sich sicher, das er merkte wie erregt sie war. "Es tut mir leid, wir sind Lehrer und Schülerin. Ich weiß ich hätte nicht d….." Severus legte ihr einen Finger an die Lippen."Pst. Mach es nicht kaputt. Es war wirklich das beste, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich werde Albus bitten, Dir einen anderen Tränkelehrer zu geben."

Er streichelte ihren Rücken dabei, und Hermine entspannte sich, und als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte, war es als hätten sie nie was anderes getan. Ein Blick und ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher, als sie nur noch 2-3 mm von einander entfernt waren, stoppten sie und sahen sich an. Und wie auf das beide auf die Bestätigung des anderen gewartet hätten, küssten sie sich. Erst ein scheuer kleiner Kuss, der schnell gieriger und härter wurde. Der Tränkemeister konnte nicht anders und er fing an ihre Brüste zu massieren durch den Schlafanzug, doch dieser störte ihn und so sprach er nonverbal einen Zauber und sie lag nur noch in Unterwäsche da. "Grüne Spitze?" Seine Lippen küssten sich eine Spur hinab, und die Brünette keuchte auf, bog sich durch.

Eine Hand spielte mit der einen Warze, und die andere wurde durch den Mund bearbeitet. Der dunkelhaarige Mann spürte wie sie sich wand, und so immer wieder den harten Penis traf, und selbst er keuchte ein paar mal auf, das hier war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert, das eine Frau ihn so spitz machen konnte. Schnell ließ er die Brüste in Ruhe und küsste sich ab, er wollte kosten, was er an Lucius gerochen hatte. Als seine Lippen, die Spitze berührten, schrie sie leise auf, und er sah hoch. Und seine Augen funkelten, und er lächelte sie an. Ein Zauber weiter und sie lag nackt vor ihm,, Merlin sie sollte einen Waffenschein tragen. Und dann trafen seine Lippen die Ihren, und ein Keuchen traf Ihn von Hermine. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Laken hinein, ja er hatte Talent, das wusste er.

Harry und Ron saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten das Hermine kam. Harry war heute Morgen um 5 Uhr wieder gekommen, er sah nervös auf die Uhr, wo blieb Hermine nur. Als das Portrait auf schwang, sah er nicht hin, da er ja auf niemanden wartete, der von draußen kam. „Jungs, wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich habe gefragt, ob Ihr nach kommt zum Frühstück und ihr kommt und kommt nicht." Sein Kopf flog herum. "Hermine?" Auch Ron schien verdattert. "Sag nicht, dass das schon wieder so ne Zeitumkehrer Sache ist. Wie kommst Du da raus." Seine Freundin lächelte ihn an. "Ron, ich gehe durchs Portrait, wie gehst Du denn hinaus." Sie hob ihre Braue und sah Ihn an. Doch

er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief hinter Ihr her. Harry rechnete eins und eins zusammen, und wusste wo sie her kam, und wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. "Guten Morgen, meine kleine Zauberfeee." Damit legte Ron Ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

Hermine schüttelte sich innerlich, er versuchte trotz dass er mit Lav Lav zusammen war, sie an zu machen. Irgs. "Mr Weasley statt Granger an zu patschen, sollten sie sich mal mehr auf ihre Prüfungen vor bereiten." zischte es von hinten. Und Hermine spürte eine kalte Wut. Sie drehte sich um und sah Snape an. "Was geht sie das an, ob ich Hermine umarme oder nicht." fletschte Ron. "´Vielleicht geht es den Prof nichts an Ron, aber mich bestimmt. Also wieso umarmst DU SIE." Hermine rollte die Augen und rollte sich aus Rons Armen. "Merlin, er wollte einfach nur eine Freundin in den Arm nehmen. Keine Sorge Lav Lav, ich stehe nicht auf kleine Jungs. Die wissen nicht was sie tun." Damit stapfte sie davon, Harry verarbeitete zwei Sekunden was er gehört hatte, sah Snape an, der kurz grinste und rannte dann Hermine hinter her.

„Sag das es nicht wahr ist." Diesen Satz hörte Hermine nun schon zum 25. Mal heute. Sie standen vor der Türe zu Zaubertränke. "Wieso bei Dir ist es doch auch wahr. Womit dies kein Eingeständnis meiner Seits war." Im selben Moment kam Snape aus seiner Bürotür gerauscht, mit einer Laune die wohl tiefer als diese Kerker lag. Ok, Sex am Morgen bekam Mr Snape schon mal so gar nicht. Sie sah Ihn an und grinste frech. "Granger, was gibt es da zu grinsen." zischte er. Hermine blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Flur stehen, bis jeder Schüler in der Klasse war. "Wie spät soll ich heute Abend bei Di….also bei Ihnen sein Sir." flötete sie fröhlich. "Wenn es denn Ihr Herr Lover zu lässt Mrs Granger, würde ich sie nach dem Abendbrot mit nach unten nehmen." knurrte Snape. Na würde sie es nicht besser wissen, würde sie denken, er wäre eifersüchtig. "Mein Herr Lover? Ich habe keinen Herrn Lover.

Wenn sie die kleine Plänkelei heute Morgen mit Ron anspielen, das ist normal zwischen uns. Wir sind einfach nur Freunde. "Snape hob die Braue. „Nun dann dürfte es ja kein Problem sein." Ein kurzes Grinsen und er schob sie in die Klasse hinein. Und als er die Türe schloss, stand hinter der Türe ein geschockt aussehender Harry Potter. Seine Freundin duzte Snape, sie sprach über Lover, und Snape war eindeutig eifersüchtig……er musste mit Draco reden, egal wie. Und so stürmte er in die Klasse, und nutzte den Überraschungseffekt. "Malfoy du mieses Frettchen. Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht. Komm sofort raus, wir regeln das draussen unter uns." Draco sah Snape an, der nickte kaum merklich und zischte los. "Malfoy, Potter. Das bedeutet Nachsitzen, und jeweils 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin."

Hermine sah den beiden hinter her, und war gewollt auf zu springen. Aber Snape stand schon hinter Ihr und drückte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. "Wagen sie es nicht Granger. Oder wollen sie alle Punkte für Ihr Haus verlieren." *Harry will nur eben mit Draco reden. Und das ging nur auf diesem Wege.* Ein Schauder rann ihren Rücken entlang, bei dieser Stimme. So schnell wie die Hand gekommen war, war sie auch wieder weg. Ron sah Snape voller Hass an. "Was wollte der denn." Hermine sah ihn lämchelnd an. "Ronnie, ich wollte Harry und Dr.. Malfoy hinter her, er hat mich aufgehalten. Pass auf, Du musst den Schneckensaft nun dazu tun, nicht erst das Schneckengehäuse." Ron sah sie dankbar an, und vor Ihr drehte sich Lavender wütend um. "LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINEM RONNIE WONNIE!! ER GEHÖRT ZU MIR!!" schrie sie schrill. Severus Snape wirbelte sofort herum und fixierte Lavender. "Mrs Brown, wenn sie mal mit so viel Eifer an der Sache wären, was das Brauen an geht, hätten wir so manches Problem weniger.

Und nun räumen sie Ihre Sachen weg, und melden sich beim Direktor. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich dauernd stören zu lassen. Das gilt für jeden von Ihnen. Noch ein Störe……ach die Herren Malfoy und Potter kommen doch noch wieder." Beide traten reuevoll Ihren weg zu Ihren Sitzen an. "Sie können direkt mit Mrs Brown zum Direktor gehen. Und das dies ein T für sie beide gibt, ist Ihnen auch klar." Damit wand er sich ab. Harry und Draco liefen so hinter Lavender her. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, Snape war doch bescheuert. Die restliche Std verhielt sich jeder ruhig. "Granger sie bleiben einen Moment noch hier." Severus hatte bemerkt, das Hermine schlecht gelaunt war, seit er Harry und Draco zum Direktor gesendet hatte.

„Hermine, Albus wollte die beiden sprechen. Lucius ist oben, er hat mir Bescheid gegeben. Albus wird sie erst nach Lavender Brown hinein gebeten haben." Die Brünette Schülersprecherin sah beschämt auf, und wand dann ihren Blick weg und sah lieber auf diese ekligen Gläser. "Tut mir leid. Aber Ich war echt der Überzeugung, dass Du sie extra zum Direktor geschickt hast. Damit Harry noch mehr Ärger bekommt." Severus schnaubte und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung. "Kleines, wäre es so, würde wohl eher Draco mehr Ärger bekommen, wie Harry." Hermine genoss die Umarmung, und Severus merkte was er hier tat. "Ich hoffe es ist Dir nicht unangenehm." Sie schüttelte ihre Locken an seiner Robe. "Im Gegenteil. Ich genieße es. Man hätte vorhin meinen können das Du eifersüchtig auf Ron bist." Severus lachte auf, freudlos, er war froh das sie gerade nicht seine Gefühle lesen konnte.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich auf einen Wiesel." Ein Schnauben entkam Severus. "Wieso auch." kam es von Hermine. Severus sah sie an, und hob die Braue. "So ich bin dann erst einmal zum Mittag, ich habe Hunger. Mein Zaubertränkelehrer powert mich immer so aus." kicherte Hermine. Und damit ließ sie Ihren Lehrer stehen, und lief aus dem Klassenraum. "Hermine?" Sie drehte sich um und sah Ginny da stehen. "Gin, was tust Du hier?"Sie hob ihre Braue, ihre Freundin und sie hatten doch nun eine Freistunde. "Ich warte auf Dich. Ich will wissen wo Du heute Nacht warst. In Deinem Zimmer auf keinen Fall." Hermine schnaubte auf und ließ ihre Freundin näher kommen. "Oh ich bitte Dich Gin, natürlich war ich in meinem Zimmer, wo sollte ich sonst gewesen sein." Ginny lächelte, und Hermine sah sofort das es ein falsches Lächeln war. "Weil ich die ganze Nacht quer in Deinem Bett geschlafen habe, weil Du immer noch die Kleidung von gestern trägst. Wenn auch mit einem Reinigungszauber gereinigt, wie Dich selbst auch.

Ich bin nicht die Jungs Hermine Jane Granger, also WO warst Du." Hermine bekam ihre Zeit, sie schwieg und dachte nach. "Gin, wo ich war, erzähle ich Dir irgendwann mal. Aber nicht heute. Aber ich gebe zu, das ich heute Nacht, nicht in meinen Räumen war. Ich war bei einem männlichen Wesen, und es war das beste was ich je erlebt habe. Bitte Gin, vertrau mir, ich kann es Dir noch nicht sagen." Ginny grinste unverschämt und frech. "Oha die Keusche Granger hat sich endlich mal wieder vögeln lassen. Na da muss ja ein Traumprinz erschienen sein, wenn mein großer Bruder geschlagen wird." Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Hör schon damit auf. Charlie und unsere Nächte waren cool, aber mehr nicht. Und wenn Du es genau wissen willst, nicht ein Mann, sondern Zwei." grinste Hermine. Und rannte dann vor und in die große Halle, um Ginnys Fragen zu entkommen. Die blieb einen Moment stehen, und rannte dann lachend hinter her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gegen Abend, und gefühlte 80 Jammer Std später, klopfte Hermine an die Türe ihres Profs. Hmm, konnte sie Ihn noch für voll nehmen? Er hatte sie gevögelt, und frag nicht wie nach Sonnenschein. Doch als die Türe aufflog, wusste sie die Antwort. Ja sie konnte Ihn noch für voll nehmen. "Argh, Mrs Granger,schön das sie sich doch noch die Ehre geben, hier zu erscheinen." Was denn nun los? Erst zitierte er sie hier hin, und nun behandelte er sie von oben herab. Pfff. "Guten Abend Prof Snape." Als sie eintrat schluckte sie, da saß ein gut aussehender Mann, und lächelte sie kokett an. "Guten Abend Sir." Aus der Ecke, wo es ziemlich dunkel war, hörte sie Geräusche.

"Granger? Das Schlammblut Severus?" Hermine wirbelte herum, und schloss ergeben die Augen. Da saßen Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und drei Männer die sie nicht kannte. "Guten Abend zusammen. Sir ich werde Ihre illustre Runde nicht weiter stören und morgen wieder kommen." Doch sie war noch nicht an der Tür, als eine Hand die Türe zu hielt. "Habe ich irgendwas von Verschwinden gesagt?" Oh war das ein Spielchen der Todesser? Erst eine Frau vögeln, lustig in die Räume von Snape locken und dann Ihren Spass an Ihr fröhnen? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Erinnerungen Ihrer Spassofper geändert. "Bella Liebste, Du hälst die Schnauze oder ich drehe durch. Entschuldige Dich für das Schlammblut, bei Mrs Granger." knurrte der Mann, den sie als erstes gesehen hatte, sie kalt an. "Aber ...........Verzeihung für die Beleidigung." zischte sie. Aber erst nach dem sie jeder kalt und abwertend an sah.

"Bella Du kannst Dich verziehen, das hier sind nun Familien Interna." zischte Severus. "Familien Interna! Wieso darf das Miststück hier bleiben." Der Mann im Stuhl jaulte einen Moment auf. "Verzeihung Mrs Granger. Crucio!" Und schon lag Bella am Boden und schrie, und Hermine? Sie konnte nicht anders, als da stehen und zu zu sehen. "Na Granger hast Du es genossen, mich so zu sehen." ächzte Bella als sie sich erhob. "Hmm wo Du Schlampe mich so fragst. Hmm ja. Erinnest Du Dich noch an dem Moment wo ´Du Ihn mir auf gehalst hast, in den Sommerferien im Park bei meinen Eltern?" Nun sah jeder Hermine an. "Wie bitte, was hat sie WANN getan." knurrte Snape. "In den Sommerferien, am Tag als Lupin mich zu den Weasleys brachte.

Sie lauerte mir im Park auf und ich habe drei Runden Cruciatus mit machen dürfen." Bella seufzte und sah zu Boden. "Bella? Wir reden gleich darüber, appariere bitte in meine Räume. Und wieso Hermine Familien Interna mit bekommen darf. WEIL sie MEINE Verlobte ist. Du weißt was das bedeutet oder?" knurrte Snape, und Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so kalt erlebt. "Aber Herr......" Lucius sprang auf und hielt sie fest. "Du solltest Dein Maul nun halten und tun was Severus von Dir verlangt." Und schon apparierte er mit Ihr weg. "Verzeihung, das Du das alles mit bekommen musstest." Hermine sah Snape an. "Ähm gehts noch? Die ist gut mit der Kimmkorn befreundet, und die schreibt morgen das der Lehrer Snape die Schülerin Granger vögelt und sich zur Verlobten genommen hat. Und zack bist Du Deinen Job los. Von meinem Abschluss mal gar nicht zu reden."

Nun schmunzelten sie alle um sie herum. "Mach Dir mal keinen Kopf, die Kimmkorn schreibt nur das was wir wollen. Und da smit der Verlobung, es ist besser für Dich, glaube es mir. Der Lord hat ein Kopfgeld auf Dich ausgesetzt." Hermine sah Snape an. "Und? Ist ja nichts neues, das dieser Idiot. Sorry falls sich nun jemand hier im Raum, in seiner Ehre verletzt fühlt. Also das dieser Idiot mich sucht. Also wo ist das neue?" Sie verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Ihn auffordernd an. "Das er Dich als erste sucht, noch vor Potter. Das er Dich ehelichen will, und Kinder mit Dir zeugen will." Ok, das waren Neuigkeiten. "Dieses eklige etwas kriegt noch einen hoch? Hat noch einen....irgs, ich will gar nicht dran denken, wie er aussieht, wenn er kommt." Sie schüttelte sich, verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel, und der Junge Mann am Schreibtisch verfiel zeitgleich in einem Lachkrampf.

"Und wie sollte mich da, eine Heirat retten. Im ungünstigsten Falle, stehe ich da, Dich hat er vernichtet und ich darf Ihn trotzdem heiraten." Snape seufzte."Hermine ich werde Ihm schon klar machen, das ich nichts von seinen Plänen wusste. Und er wird glücklich sein, Dich trotzdem auf unserer Seite zu wissen und nachkommen von Dir." Hermine fragte sich später einmal, wieso sie auf diesen Unsinn rein gefallen war. "Was wird der Direktor und all die anderen sagen?" Snape hob eine Braue. "Hmm welches Übel hätten sie wohl lieber, Dich in meinen Händen, oder Dich in Voldemorts Händen?" Ok das war klar, die Antwort war nun nicht wirklich schwer.

Am nächsten Morgen, kam Hermine total gerädert im Gemeinschaftsraum an. "Öhm hast Du heute Nacht auch nur ein Auge dicht gemacht?" grinste Harry. "Nein. Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Ron sah sie erstaunt dümmlich an. "Wieso, es sind doch keine Prüfungen." Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Ron nicht alles in meinem Leben hat mit Schule oder Prüfungen zu tun. Und nein Ron Du musst oder sollst nun gar nicht erst fragen, wieso. Es ist privat." Tja das hätte Hermine wohl eine halbe Std später immer noch gesagt, jedoch Dumledore hatte was anderes geplant. Hermine saß gerade neben Ginny und aß ihr Frühstücksei.

"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, es gibt eine Neugkeit zu verkünden, die von der Schule, dem Schul und Jugendminister und dem Ministerium abgesegnet worden sind." Er legte eine Pause ein, in der er Hermine und nun Severus an sah. Die war alarmiert und schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte es ihren Freunden doch selbst sagen. Doch es war schon zu spät. "Mrs Hermine Granger, wird ab sofort von Mr Lucius Malfoy unterichtet und wird noch gleich nach dem Frühstückihre privaten Dinge in Ihre neuen Räume begleiten. Sie wird ab sofort bei Prof Severus Snape leben. Er und sie feiern noch heute Abend Verlobung, und werden an Halloween heiraten. Hier auf Hogwarts. Ich gratuliere euch beiden."

Hermine sah sich um, Ihre Freunde sahen sie erstaunt und enttäuscht an. Snape der dieses Dilemma sah, erhob sich und lief zu Hermine, jeder Schüler folgte Ihm mit Blicken. "Wir bedanken uns Direktor Dumbledore. Und ich möchte bitte bei Hermines Freunden um Verständnis bitten. Aus bekanntlichen Gründen," dieses bekanntlichen Gründe betonte er und sah Harry, Ron und Ginny an., "habe ich Hermine gebeten nichts von uns zu erzählen. Ich hoffe Ihr seit, Ihr nicht all zu lange böse." Und zu aller Erstaunen erhob sich erst Ron. "Böse? Wie könnte ich Böse sein. Komm her kleines, ich gratuliere Dir, nein euch gratuliere ich." Hermine sah ihren besten Freund erstaunt an, genauso wie Severus.

"Ich gratuliere natürlich auch, und versteh die Gründe." Das alles betonnte Neville genauso wie Snape vorher. Harry erhob sich und riss Hermine an sich. "Natürlich bin ich nicht böse, und wünsche alles Gute euch beiden. Du warst mir/ uns ja auch nicht böse." flüsterte er grinsend. Und so ging es durch und durch, ja sogar einige Slytherins, ua Draco gratulierte den beiden. Zum Schluss kam Ginny und nahm beide in den Arm. "Na ich hoffe, Du denkst mal an unseren gemeinsamen Wunsch meine Süße, näher als jetzt gerade könnten wir dem niemals kommen." Hermine sah mit großen Augen alarmiert auf und wurde rot. "Was ist denn Euer gemeinsamer Wunsch." Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf auf die Frage Ihres Verlobten. "Sag schon mein kleines, ich erfahre eh alles von Dir, spätestens heute Abend auf der Verlobungszeremonie."

Ginny zischte durch die Zähne, ebenso wie ihr Bruder Ron und Neville. "Was?" fragte Hermine alarmiert. "Ihr feiert eine Blutverlobung? Inniger gehts kaum, Ihr verbindet die Seelen, und wenn Ihr heiratet sind sie für immer verbunden." Draco sah nun seinen Patenonkel an."Es ist richtig Draco." Dieser hob nun die Braue und machte noch mal ein fragendes Gesicht. "Es hat seine Richtigkeit Blondie und nun zische ab zum Unterricht." knurrte er. "Eine Blutverlobung? Wozu soll das gut sein." kam es von Hermine. "So merke ich, wenn Du in Gefahr bist. So wissen wir immer wo der andere ist usw usf, es hat nur Vorteile, auch von den Gefühlen. Wenn einer fremd geht, spürt der andere es."

Und das war wieder so ein Ding, wo sie sich später fragte, wieso war sie darauf rein gefallen. Sie zog Harry bei Seite. "Wieso nimmt Ron das alles so locker, Du weißt wovon ich rede." flüsterte sie leise. "Ja ich weiß es auch nicht, ich habe gerade gedacht, mir fällt mein Ei vom Teller. Was soll das? Ich meine gestern hätte er Dich am liebsten noch gefragt, ob Du ihn heiratest, und nun spielt er den verständnisvollen. Und wo zur Hölle ist er eigentlich hin?" Hermine wirbelte herum, und suchte die Halle systematich ab. "Siehst Du, das ist auch so ein Ding, das er mit einmal so verschwindet ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich wette mir Dir, das er nachher noch an kommt, und erzählt, er brauchte mal wieder Zeit zum nachdenken."

Das hätte sie selbst zum nachdenken bringen sollen, und auch Harry hätte es zum Nachdenken anregen sollen. Aber beide haben an nichts böses gedacht, beide haben bei Ron nur das Gute und an Efersucht eines pubertierenden Jungen gedacht. Ginny stand da und plapperte lustig mit Snape, Hermine gefiel es sah sie immer wieder fragend an, dann sah Ginny sie mit einmal fragend an, und Ihr fiel auf was er gemeint hatte. "Nev?" Als Ihr Freund neben Ihr stand sah sie Ihn fragend an. "Sag mal, Du kennst Dich doch mit den Gesetzen von Reinblütern aus." Neville nickte mit dem Kopf und errötete. "Ist ja nicht schlimm, eher gut. Was meinte Severus gerade, von wegen, er würde morgen bei der Verlobung eh alles von mir erfahren?"

"Nun bei einer Bluthochzeit,wie ihr sie durch führt,ist es ganz einfach. Bei der Verlobung, legt die Braut all Ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken frei, für ihren Verlobten und seinem Trauzeugen. Dieses soll Ihn vor bösen Taten seiner Braut schützen. Moment Hermine." Neville unterrach Hermine, in dem er die Hand hob, denn sie wollte einen Einwand einwerfen. "Bei der Hochzeit, ist dann Dein Bräutigam dran. Nach dem die Trauung voll zogen ist, legt er all seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen für Dich frei. Ihr verbindet in dem Moment die Seelen komplett, Ihr werdet ein Band spüren. Und wenn ich meine, ein Band spüren, meine ich es auch so." Hermine nickte und dankte Neville, sie sah zu Ginny und nickte mit dem Kopf. Die grinste einmal fies, hakte sich bei Ihrem Prof ein und zog Ihn ein wenig bei Seite. Und es war komisch für Hermine zu sehen, und es schien Ihr zu Irreal, das er sich mit ziehen ließ von Ginny.

Sie kaute auf Ihrer Innenwange herum und sah sich um, sie war so gespannt was er sagen würde. Tja was sollte ein Mann dazu schon sagen. Sie war so in sich selbst vertieft, das sie nicht mit bekam, wie er an sie heran trat. "Mein Liebes komm doch bitte mit." Und nahm Ihre Hand und lief mit Ihr los. "Severus, ich weiß, wir hätten nicht so von Dir unserem Lehrer oder Lucius ,der für uns ja ein Todesser ist, denken sollen." Doch zu Ihrem Erstaunen, legte er Ihr den Finger an die Lippen. "Kleines, wir beide werden noch Dinge tun, die Dich jetzt noch vor Scham tiefrot anlaufen lassen. Wir müssen, für Deinen und Ginnys Wunsch nur warten, bis sie Dank Zeiutmkehrer 18 wird. Und das ist laut Ihrer Aussage nächsten Sonntag."

Zu seinem Erstaunen gab Hermine nur einen Kommentar. "Scheiße, Gin hat nächsten Sonntag Geburtstag. Fuck und ich muss Ihre Party noch organisieren. Ok Severus ich freue mich, muss mich nun aber um andere Dinge kümmern. Und dann muss ich ......" Er hielt sie fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Party darfst Du organisieren. Aber Dein Kleid, da apparierst Du gleich eben mit mir zu meinen Eltern, wo die Elfe Dir ein Kleid, ganz nach Deinen Wünschen schneidert. Sie wird Dir auch beim Brautkleid zur Hand gehen. Das Fest wird geplant. Heute Nachmittag entspanne Dich, Dich erwartet eine lange, heiße Nacht." Damit küsste er sie und ließ sie grinsend stehen.

"Nev? Harry? Lavender?" Und dann sah sie sich um und rief immer mehr Leute an sich heran. Severus war zu Ginny getreten und lenkte sie ab. "Ok Leute, Ginny hat ja nächsten Sonntag Geburtstag. Jeder muss was für die Party und die Organisation dazu steuern. Wir feiern im Raum der Wünsche. Ich werde noch ein paar aus anderen Häusern, dazu einladen. Und wir legen den Zauber des Stillschweigens über den Raum. Sprich, wenn wir hinaus gehen, können wir nicht darüber reden, wenn sich etwas sonderbares zu getragen hat. Wer nicht einverstanden ist, den lässt der Zauber eh nicht hinein. Also wer macht was." Und nun fing jeder einzelne an, auf zu zählen was er dazu beitragen wollte. Bis Severus Snape hinter sie trat, und Hermine eine Hand auf die schulter legte. "Schatz kommst Du bitte, ich würde gerne nach Hause apparieren. Deine eltern warten dort auch schon."

Ihre Eltern, an die hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Was mussten sie nur von Ihr denken. "Mach Dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir werden sagen, das wir uns lieben, diese Ehe aber eben erst einmal eine Schutzehe für dich ist, was sie ja zum Teil ist." Dieses zum Teil, hätte sie hellhörig werden lassen sollen. Aber sie war verblümt, das sie an die Liebe dachte. Liebe, bei Snape und Liebe nach so einer Holter die Polter Verlobung. Als sie die Augen nach dem apparieren öffnete, stand Ihr Mund offen. "Das sieht nicht schick aus." Und so klappte Severus Ihr den Mund wieder zu." Dieser Bunker, dieses Schloss gehört euch?" entfloh es Ihr. "Hmm, ja das ist aber nur unser Sommersitz. Normal wären meine Eltern schon wieder im Winterquartier. "Winterquartier? Wie groß war das denn, wenn dies ja NUR der Sommersitz war.

Innen war alles mit Säulen, Statuen, Mamor und Silber und Gold verziert. Merlin, da konnte sie mit Ihrer klitze kleinen Villa nicht mithalten. Eine Elfe führte sie beide zu einem gemütlichen Salon, wo schon Ihre Eltern, mit einem anderen Paar und mehrern Leuten in Snapes alter saßen. "Hermine Kind." Und schon wurde sie gedrückt von Ihren Eltern. "Wieso verlobst Du dich, wieso heiratest Du. Du wolltest studieren, unabhängig sein, gerade weil Du etwas besonderes bist." plapperte Ihre Mum los. Severus grinste, also daher hatte sie das plappern. "Mrs Granger, wenn ich entschuldigen darf. Erst einmal, möchte ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Severus Snape, der Verlobte Ihrer Tochter." Er drückte den beiden die Hand. "Mr Snape." Severus unerbach höflich. "Bitte nennen sie mich Severus."

"Ok Severus, das Gestammel meiner Frau war sicherlich nichts gegen sie. Wir waren nur so erstaunt, als wir davon hörten. Und nennen sie uns bitte Jane und Tim, und ich bin dafür das wir uns duzen. Ab heute Abend bilden wir eine Familie." Hermine hob die Braue und kniff sich in den Arm. Irgendwas lief hier anders, wie erwartet. "Sehr gerne, Jane, Tim." Snape verbeugte sich und gab Hermines Mum einen Handkuss. "So wenn ich Hermine kurz meine Eltern und den Rest der Familie vorstellen dürfte." Auf das Nicken Ihres Dads führte er sie also zur Familie. "Hermine, das ist meine Mum, Cassandra Snape. Das ist mein Dad Adrian Snape. Das ist Severin mein böser Zwilling, das ist Serena meine kleine Schwester. Das ist Ihr Mann John Zabini, ja Zabini, Blaise ist mein Neffe."

Als es klopfte sahen alles zur Tür. "Ah und da kommt unser Nachtschreck, Severins Lover Michael." Hermine klappte der Mund auf, ebenso Michael. "Severins Lover? Michael? Seit wann bis Du Schwul? War ich so mies?" Michael lachte lauthals los. "Hermine kleines, komm her. Merlin siehst Du g....gut aus. Nein Du warst nicht so mies, ich war damals zu Feige Dir zu gestehen, das ich bi bin. Und Severin hat mich eingefangen. Hallo Tim, Hallo Jane." Die beiden kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr hinaus. "Also Dein böser Zwilling?Scheiße,Verzeihung, muss der mies drauf sein." Damit wand sich Hermine zu Severus und lachte. Severus knurrte, und der Rest lachte nur, bis auf Hermines Eltern, die es nicht so ganz verstanden. "So ich rufe Dippers, und Du gehst mit Ihr hoch in die Schneiderei. "Ja sicher, wieso sollte es sie auch nicht wundern, das sie hier eine Schneiderei haben."

Und wirklich sie hatten dort einen riesigen Raum, wo mehrere Elfen herum standen, und knieten und am ´Schneidern, Zeichnen und was sie nicht alles erkennen konnte waren. "Also welche Farbe hätten sie gern Misses" Hermine sah die Elfe an. "Erst einmal will ich, das Ihr mich Hermine nennt und duzt. Dann hätte ich gerne ein grünes Kleid, und eine silberne Scherpe dazu. Das Kleid soll oben eng sein, und nach unten hin weit fallen, es sollte bis zu den Knöcheln gehen, und nicht zu weit ausschwingen wenn man sich dreht. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären." nuschelte sie. Die Elfe grinste und hatte während dessen mit gezeichnet und hielt Hermine nun ein Bild hin. Der klappte der Mund auf, die Elfe hatte in den paar Sätzen ein Bild gemalt, wozu andere Wochen brauchten. Und es war DAS perfekte Kleid. "Ja genau das ist es." jauchzete sie. Die Elfen fingen an sie zu vermessen, und zu schreiben.

Dippers brachte Ihr Abends um 18 Uhr das Kleid, als sie schon unter der Dusche 19.30 Uhr wurde hermine von Severus in einen riesen Salon geführt, wo schon hunderte von Leute saßen. "Merlin,das ist nur eine Verlobung, wie soll die Hochzeit aussehen." flüsterte sie und ergriff seine Hand noch ein Stück fester. "Nur eine Verlobung? Es ist unsere Verlobung. Es sind auch ein paar Leute vom Lord hier, ich konnte es heute Mittag nicht verhindern." Hermine sah Ihn erstaunt an. "Du weißt schon das Harry heute hier ist? Und was heißt hier heute Mittag?" Sie hob eine Braue und sah Ihn fragend an. "Ich musste heute Mittag bei Ihm erscheinen, er hatte natürlich von der Verlobung Wind bekommen. Aber wie gesagt, er ist einverstanden. Und Harry wird heute auch nichts getan."

Am anderen Ende des Saals, stellten die beiden sich hin. "Liebe Gäste, wir möchten uns ganz herzlich für Ihr Erscheinen, anlässlich unserer Verlobung bedanken. Auch danken wir Ihnen für die Karten, Gratulationen und Geschenke, und hoffen, das sie heute einen gemütlichen und lustigen Abend mit uns haben werden." Ein klatschen und zu Herminees erstaunen fing ein Band aus Menschen an Streichmusik zu spielen. "Wenn ich dann bitten dürfte." Sie nickte und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche geleiten und von Ihm führen. "Sag mal, Ihr habt doch alle von dieser Blutverlobung gesprochen, wann geschieht das." Severus schmunzelte und zog sie näher zu sicher heran. "Wir beide gehen gleich nach neben an, denn es wird keine Blutverlobung werden, wie es die Zauberer kennen." Und trotz dieser komischen Aussage,lief Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Und Severus lenkte sie immer mehr hinüber zum Ende, wo die Türe nach nebenan führte. Und beim letzten Klang der Musik nahm er Ihre Hand und führte sie hinein. Und zu Hermines Erstaunen war Lucius Malfoy schon dort. "Ach so, Luc ist mein Trauzeuge, er bekommt auch alles zu sehen. Er stellt sich nun vor Dich hin, und wird Fluchtversuche verhindern." Was?Fluchtversuche? Er wird alles sehen? Na super. Sex mit Ihm zu haben, war doch was anderes, wie Ihm alles von Ihr zu offenbaren. Lucius stellte sich vor sie hin und hielte Ihre Schultern fest, während Severus sich hinter sie stellte und seine Hände auf Ihre Hüften legte. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür das Ihre Haare hoch gesteckt wurden. Was wurde das hier? Doch Hermine vergass erst eimal alles, als er sie an fing am Hals zu küssen, und dort leicht hinein zu beissen.

Hermine stöhnte und legte Ihren Kopf bei Seite, so das er esser an sie heran kam. Und dann riss sie die Augen auf, als er in Ihren Hals richtig hinein biss. Sie spürte Blut an Ihrem Hals entlang laufen, wollte weg, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Lucius hielt sie eisern, ebenso wie Severus. Was sollte das werden? Es dauerte auch nicht lange, denn sie spürte mit einmal wie Severus mit seiner Zunge über die Stelle leckte, wo er hinein gebissen hatte, und dann der Blutspur folgte. "Was zum Henker sollte das werden Snape." fauchte sie. Severus grinste sie offen und frech an, und bleckte dann seine Zähne. "Du bist ein Vampir." Und fasste sich an den Hals.

"Ja, und auf unserer Hochzeit, werde ich Dich komplett wandeln. Nun hast Du nur das Vampirgift bekommen, damit Dein Körper sich darauf einstellen kann. Ind ich habe Deine Erinnerungen und Gedanken bekommen. Wiesel stellt sich aber reichlich dumm an beim Sex." Hermine seufzte auf und sah Ihn fragend an. "Wäre es zuviel des höflichen gewesen, mir vorher zu sagen, das Du ein Vampir bist." knurrte sie. "Ja, weil es so doch mehr Spass macht. Und komm her, sei mir nicht böse." Sie sah Ihn frech grinsend an. "Was wenn ich nun aber doch lieber mehr Lust auf Lucius habe." Snape knurrte auf und Lucius lachte. "Lucius werde ich Dir nie verwehren. Aber wir sollten vorher doch noch ein wenig uns auf unserer Feier sehen lassen."

Bevor sie jedoch wieder zurück liefen, nahm Severus Ihre Hand, die andere nahm etwas von Lucius und dann schob er Ihr einen Ring mit Diamanten an den Finger. "Seveurs, Merlin der ist teuer. Das kann ich nicht annehmen." Sie sah sich um, als würde Ihn gleich jemand vom Finger stehlen. "Schatz. Wir sind reich, das sind Dinge die für uns nicht zählen. Und steheln kann ihn Dir niemand, nur Du kannst Ihn Dir vom Finger nehmen" Damit nahm er Ihre Hand und die drei gingen zurück in den Tanzsaal. "Unsere Seelen sind verbunden." verkündete Severus, als alles sie an sah. Und jeder jubelte und klatschte, selbst Ihre Eltern. Irgend jemand schien sie eingeweiht zu haben.

Der Brünetten neuverlobten taten am Abend die Füße weh. "Severus? Bitte, bitte, sage mir, das Du all die Leute sehr, sehr gut kennst, und das keiner findet ich verstosse gegen die Etikette, wenn ich die Schuhe nun ausziehe." nuschelte sie. Severus lachte und stellte sich hinter sie und küsste Íhren Hals, unwillkürlich wurde Hermine wieder wacher, erinnerte sie es doch zu sehr an die Verlobungszeremonie. "Hmm schade, kleines. Luc und ich stehen drauf, wenn die Frau in Ihren halterlosen Strümpfen und Pumps mit uns im Bett unanständige Dinge tut." Hermine keuchte auf und sah ihn an, was er zum Küssen nutzte. "Ich denke, ich schaffe es auch noch bis gleich. Aber ich denke auf Luc wirst Du verzichten müssen, er uns Cissa sind vor ca 30 Min gegangen."

Severus lächelte nur still vor sich hin. "Mum, Dad würdet Ihr euch weiter um die Gäste kümmern. Wir würden uns gerne zurück ziehen." Cassandera Snape nickte und wünschte Ihnen einen Gute Nacht, das selbe kam von Tim und Jane Granger. Kaum vor dem Salon angekommen hob Severus Hermine über die Schultern. "Wir wollen ja nicht, das Du Deine Füße strapazierst." Hermine lachte quiekend auf, und wehrte sich, jedoch kam sie gegen den stahl harten Griff von Ihm nicht an.


End file.
